djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger
Rangers were a profession, a class of combatant and operative, and several orders and organisations throughout the Galaxy. Many ranger organisations were forces that consisted of Force users or were auxiliary groups meant to assist them. The Antarian Rangers were a paramilitary force that assisted the Jedi Order during the days of the Old Republic and the Clone Wars, until they became an underground resistance movement working alongside the Rebel Alliance. The Kilian Rangers were Force sensitive humans on Kilia IV in the Unknown Regions who served as peacekeepers and justiciars, and were integrated into their world's aristocratic hierarchy. Aquillian Rangers were a group of non-Jedi Force sensitive operatives who served in the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War who had mastered the art of using small machinery as a Force-based asset. Skyborn Rangers were members of the Lost Tribe of Sith on Kesh, as dedicated loyalists who secretly fought to ensure that the then-current leadership of the Lost Tribe remained in place. Sector Rangers were universal police officers and detectives that enforced the Galactic Republic and later, the Galactic Empire's laws across billions of planets. The organisation was later transformed into the New Republic Security Force. Mon Calamary Rangers were Mon Cal knights who were dedicated towards defending refugees and opposing genocide, which was primarily perpetrated by members of the Imperial garrison on the planet. Space Rangers were elite members of the Galactic Alliance Defense Force, trained to battle with a variety of weapons on a number of worlds and in zero-gravity environments. The planet Trian had their own legion of law enforcement personnel, which included the Trianni Rangers. They began their careers as a primitive frontier force dedicated to protecting farmers from the planet's many dangers. The Wilderness Fighters also counted as rangers. Their's was a speciality in the Rebel Alliance's Special Forces branch, with each member trained with proficiency in a single terrain type. Many unofficial rangers existed and often protected frontier worlds where governments like the Galactic Empire hadn't expanded yet, often living off of the land by themselves until the first settlers arrived on-world, after which the rangers (who sometimes referred to themselves as scouts or settlers themselves) would protect them for a time. Rangers saw employment across many corporations and organisations during the days of the Old Republic, and both the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy's Military made use of those who were willing -or sometimes less so- during the Clone Wars. When the Galactic Empire rose to power and saw that many folk sought undiscovered or untouched planets along the Galactic frontier for the purpose of escaping Imperial rule and beginning new lives, a decision was made to attempt to close the frontier and prevent colonists from settling outside of Imperial authority, as such settlements could easily become hubs for dissent and rebellion. While several rangers were hired to serve as wayfarers, pathfinders and sentries for the Imperial Army, many chose to actively work against the Empire as a means of retaliation against methods that they believed had destroyed their livelyhood. Category:Class Category:Ranger